Bond
by kuroqueen
Summary: This is our story. Our love story.. While wondering each other feeling.. / Oneshoot /


**BOND**

.

**Summary**

This is our story. Our love story.. While wondering each other feeling..

**.**

**NARUTO **

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, typo, alur lambat,

**.**

**AOZORA YUI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

**.**

"Ohayou..."

Kata sapaan itu selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Siapapun yang mengatakannya, aku selalu mengingatmu. Selalu terbayang ketika kau mengatakannya pada pagi hari di depan rumahku. Kemudian kita berjalan bersama, beriringan di jalanan yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dan terbang terbawa angin musim semi.

"Jalanan ini akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Sangat mirip dengan namamu, Haruno Sakura." Dan kau tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Hentikan itu!" seruku tersipu malu. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku merona merah dan hangat. Dan kau terus tertawa, memandang wajahku yang semerah bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Kau menggenggam erat tanganku. Dan aku masih bisa melihat senyum mewarnai wajahmu di sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Kau memang sangat jahil ya." Gumamku.

Ya, tidak seperti yang orang-orang katakan tentangmu, kau menakutkan.

Tapi, kau sangat lembut kepadaku. Aku hampir selalu bisa melihat senyum di wajahmu. Dan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakan, hanya kau tunjukkan padaku.

Aahh.. aku merindukanmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan aku merindukan saat-saat ketika semuanya berakhir..

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Kita putus saja ya. Maaf."

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telingaku.

Hari dimana aku mengakhiri hubungan kita saat itu. Ketika daun-daun di pepohonan telah menguning dan satu per satu berguguran ke tanah, sama seperti hatiku saat itu.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabmu. Tenang. Dingin. Seperti cuaca hari itu, di pertengahan musim gugur yang indah.

"Maaf.. dan terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku harap kau menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Yang tidak akan menyakitimu." Nada suaramu terdengar datar. Tanpa penyesalan, tanpa kesedihan.

"Heemm.." aku hanya menjawab singkat. Dan keheningan menghampiri.

Hatiku dingin, sedingin musim gugur.

Aku tak merasakan apapun.

Dan kita pun mengakhirinya.

Dalam diam, kita berpisah.. menuju jalan masing-masing..

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

"Sakuraaaaa...!" Ino berteriak keras ketika melihatku masuk ke dalam kelas. "Kamu beneran putus sama Sasuke?"

Aku bahkan belum menduduki kursiku, dan langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari sahabatku yang senang bergosip itu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan informasi secepat itu.

"Sakura? Beneran nih?" tanyanya tak sabar ketika melihatku hanya diam.

"Heem.." jawabku seadanya.

Jujur saja, aku masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi aku tak mengerti, bagaimana keputusanku pada akhirnya membuatku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sasuke hanya karena ia tidak menghubungiku dalam beberapa hari.

"Kok bisa? Apa permasalahannya?" Ino mulai menunjukkan sisi berisiknya yang satu itu.

"Entahlah.. Dia tidak menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini. Dan mungkin dia memang sudah tidak ada rasa padaku." Jawabku seadanya.

"Sakuraa... Hanya karena itu, kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Kau tidak bertanya apakah dia sibuk atau ada kegiatan yang lain sehingga dia tidak bisa menghubungimu? Ya ampuunn.." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak bisa berkata-kata, sepertinya.

"Kau sudah lama menyukai Sasuke kan? Kau pasti sudah mengerti kalau dia memang seseorang yang sibuk dan cuek, kan? Kenapa kau bisa mengakhirinya semudah itu? Arrgghhh.. Aku bingung denganmu, Sakura!" Ino terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tahu. Berhentilah membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat." Kata-kataku mengalir begitu saja.

"Dan kau memang jahat." Ino menatapku tajam, dan kemudian menunjuk dahiku dengan jarinya dan berkata, "Jangan menyesal jika suatu saat nanti kau melihat dia bahagia dengan orang lain."

"Aku tak akan menyesal." Jawabku sedikit kesal akibat ulahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Haahh.. dasar dahi lebar keras kepala." Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**AOZORA YUI**

**.**

Aku dan Sasuke berpacaran sejak musim panas tahun lalu. Aku telah lama mengenalnya, dan.. mengaguminya. Hingga suatu saat ia mengatakan perasaannya padaku.

Dan empat bulan lalu, kami resmi berpisah.

Meskipun telah berpisah, kami masih menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik karena aku dan Sasuke berada pada sekolah yang sama. Hanya berbeda kelas.

Beberapa kali kami bertemu pada lorong sekolah atau kantin. Saling tersenyum dan berbicara seperti biasa. Seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Terkadang aku juga bisa mengamatinya melalui jendela kelasku di lantai dua, ketika ia sedang bermain sepak bola. Dan saling melambaikan tangan ketika tatapan mata kami bertemu tanpa sengaja.

Dan terkadang, kami berjalan pulang bersama. Bercanda dan tertawa sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Berhenti di toko makanan dekat stasiun, atau masuk ke dalam toko buku yang menjual buku-buku kesukaan kami. Atau berhenti untuk menikmati terbenamnya matahari di sebuah taman rahasia kami di atas bukit.

Ah.. Aku merasakan hatiku hampa.. dan sakit..

Semilir angin yang membelai wajahku mengingatkan semua kenangan yang telah ku lalui bersama Sasuke.. Tatapan mata Sasuke pada musim gugur tahun lalu.. Senyumnya ketika berpapasan denganku di sekolah.. Aku.. mengingat semuanya..

"Kenapa aku mengingat semuanya lagi?"

Suaraku tercekat. Dan tanpa aku sadari, pandangan mataku memudar dan air mataku mengalir.

"Eh..? Kenapa aku menangis?"

Aku merasakan dadaku sakit dan sesak.

Ah.. Aku mengerti sekarang.

Perasaan ini.. Kenangan ini.. Penyesalan ini..

Aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Meskipun waktu telah lama berlalu. Meskipun hubungan ini sudah lama berakhir.

Aku mengusap air mataku dan meraih handphone-ku. Mencari-cari nama Sasuke dalam daftar kontakku, dan kemudian membuka aplikasi pengirim pesan pada mesin tersebut.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah akhir minggu ini kau sibuk?'

SEND.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone-ku berkedip-kedip menandakan aku telah menerima balasan darinya.

'Bertemu? Baiklah. Di tempat biasa ya.'

'Iya. =D' jawabku singkat, disertai emoticon tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Tempat biasa, ya. Itu adalah sebuah rumah makan di dekat stasiun. Kami sering kesana, ketika pulang sekolah.

Ah.. Lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya..

**.**

**AOZORA YUI**

**.**

Aku berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah makan tempat perjanjian kami, dan kemudian mencari-cari sosok yang sangat aku kenal diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

Sasuke duduk di meja yang terletak berdekatan dengan sebuah kolam ikan dengan dekorasi yang cantik, tempat favourite kami.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Kataku memulai dengan sedikit berbasa-basi. Ku rasakan sedikit kecanggungan diantara kami.

"Hn.." jawabnya seperti biasa. Singkat.

"Pelit bicara seperti biasa." Kataku berpura-pura kesal dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hn.. Tumben mengajakku bertemu selain di sekolah. Ada yang mau di biacarakan?"

"Nanti saja bicaranya. Aku lapar. Pokoknya makan dulu!" Kataku mantap, sambil memilih-milih menu kesukaanku.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya kemudian ikut memilih menu makanan yang akan ia pesan.

Tak bisa aku pungkiri, sebenarnya jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya. Dan aku harus menangkan diriku sebelum mengutarakan semuanya, pikirku.

Kami makan dalam diam. Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan selama makan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya sesekali aku melirik wajah Sasuke. Aku tak berani menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Jangan mencuri-curi melirik seperti itu, Sakura-chan." Sasuke tersenyum jahil melihatku yang salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak melihatmu kok." Jawabku cepat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menyelesaikan makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Aku kembali teringat tujuan awalku ingin bertemu dengannya. Jantungku kembali berdetak sangat cepat. Aku kembali gugup dan canggung.

'Haahh.. perasaan macam apa ini?' Pikirku.

Seraya mengendalikan perasaan aneh pada diriku, aku hanya bisa berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Jangan disini.. bicaranya.. Mungkin lebih baik di taman saja."

Dan kami pun pergi ke taman dekat stasiun. Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Menerbangkan rambutku dan membelai wajahku yang terlihat sangat gugup.

Tak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman. Bahkan hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit di taman.

Kami duduk di salah satu kursi taman, memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang. Keheningan tercipta cukup lama dan dalam.

"Jadi?" suara berat Sasuke memecah keheningan di tengah deru angin yang cukup kencang.

Aku terdiam. Bingung akan memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Jadi?"

Sasuke mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakan semua isi hatiku. Semua perasaanku..

Aku berdiri. Berjalan perlahan sambil menikmati langkah kakiku. Perlahan aku berbalik dan menatap iris onyx yang indah milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kita kembali lagi seperti dulu. Aku masih mencintaimu." Ucapku beberapa saat setelah keheningan menguasai atmosfer dingin diantara kami.

Sasuke terdiam. Sesaat kemudian menatap jauh ke dalam emeraldku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

Suara angin menderu di sekitar kami. Dedaunan yang gugur di tanah berterbangan terbawa aliran angin yang kuat. Awan-awan tebal yang menggantung di langit manandakan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dengan derasnya.

Tes.

"Eh..?"

Aku merasakan setitik air mengalir dari sudut mata emeraldku. Pandanganku memudar. Aku merasakan sesak di dadaku. Tak lama kemudian hujan mulai turun membasahi Bumi.

Aku masih berdiri di tempatku. Terdiam.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seseorang yang sangat ku cintai berdiri tak jauh di depanku. Saling bertukar pandang denganku.

Meski mataku dipenuhi air mata dan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya membentuk kabut yang menghalangi pandanganku, aku dapat melihat tatapan bersalah pada matanya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menangis lagi." Ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan, seperti berbisik di tengah hujan.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku saat ini. Hanya saja.. yang aku rasakan adalah perasaanku mulai memudar. Aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih terluka."

"Tapi.. selama ini.. kita masih dekat kan.. Meskipun kita telah lama putus. Orang-orang juga mengatakan kita masih seperti sepasang kekasih." Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar, berharap Sasuke akan mengerti. Aku masih berharap ia akan menerimaku dan memaafkan kebodohanku saat itu.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku takut, Sakura." Katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku takut kau terluka lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuatmu terluka dan melihatmu menangis." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

Ah.. Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya. Sama sepertiku. Sasuke pun terluka saat ini.

"Seberapapun besarnya perasaanku padamu.. Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan melukaimu lagi. Karena itu.."

Sasuke tak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Heemm.. Aku mengerti.."

Aku terdiam, berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang menundukkan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya sangat sedih. Hatiku bergetar.. Sakit.. Dingin..

Aku membelai wajahnya lembut. Membuatnya menatapku mataku. Aku bisa melihat betapa terlukanya ia karenaku, karena keegoisanku.

"Maaf. Justru aku yang telah melukaimu. Dan terima kasih karena telah memikirkanku, Sasuke. Aku mengerti." Jawabku. Tubuhku masih bergetar, menahan perasaanku.

"Pada akhirnya kita hanya saling menyakiti.. Dengan berpisah, mungkin rantai itu akan berakhir. Begitu kan?" aku mencoba tersenyum di sela-sela air hujan yang masih terus membasahi tubuh kami.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata dalam keheningan yang mendera. Hanya suara derasnya hujan yang menyentuh dedaunan dan tanah kasar yang terdengar.

Aku mencoba mengakhiri percakapan ini..

Ya.. mengakhiri..

"Sasuke.."

Suaraku tercekat. Sulit sekali untuk meneruskannya.

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke sekali lagi.

Ah.. aku tak sanggup melihatnya terluka lagi.

" Sayonara.."

Ungkapan perpisahan berbisik dalam derasnya hujan. Memisahkan dua hati yang tak ingin saling melukai.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

.

.

Tuuttt..

Handphone-ku berkelip-kelip menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

'Siapa?' Pikirku menebak-nebak.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah akhir minggu ini kau sibuk?'

Begitulah isi pesan masuk tersebut.

'Dari Sakura? Tumben sekali?' pikirku.

Tak berapa lama, aku membalas pesannya. 'Bertemu? Baiklah. Di tempat biasa ya.'

Dan ia pun menjawab dengan gaya khas nya, 'Iya. =D', dengan sebuah emoticon tersenyum andalannya. Sangat khas untuk seorang Sakura.

Hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Aku pergi dengan menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sakura.

Tak seberapa lama aku menunggunya di tempat favourite kami, Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah makan dan kemudian terlihat mencari-cari seseorang. Aku melambaikan tanganku.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Katanya setelah duduk di kursi di depanku.

"Hn.." Aku hanya menjawab singkat.

"Pelit bicara seperti biasa." Sakura telihat kesal dan cemberut karena jawabanku.

"Hn.. Tumben mengajakku bertemu selain di sekolah. Ada yang mau di biacarakan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti saja bicaranya. Aku lapar. Pokoknya makan dulu!" Sakura mulai memilih-milih makanan kesukaannya.

'Tetap senang makan seperti biasa.' Pikirku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku kemudian memilih menu makananku.

Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan selama makan ataupun ketika menunggu makanannya tiba. 'Tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya.' Pikirku. Dan lagi, Sakura seperti mencuri-curi melihatku. Aku menebak-nebak apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jangan mencuri-curi melirik seperti itu, Sakura-chan." Aku tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak melihatmu kok." Jawabnya cepat. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali bertanya-tanya, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Sakura terlihat sedikit gelisah. "Jangan disini.. bicaranya.. Mungkin lebih baik di taman saja." Katanya terbata-bata.

Dan ia mengajakku pergi ke taman dekat stasiun. Tak terlalu banyak orang yang di taman. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit di taman.

'Apakah yang akan dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, sehingga memilih tempat yang cukup sepi seperti ini?' pikirku.

"Jadi?" aku kembali bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Jadi?"

Aku mengulang kembali pertanyaanku dan menunggunya untuk bercerita.

Kemudian Sakura berdiri. Berjalan perlahan persis seperti anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Kemudian perlahan berbalik dan menatapku.

Aku menunggunya. Dan entah mengapa, jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kita kembali lagi seperti dulu. Aku masih mencintaimu."

Aku terkejut dan terdiam. Aku menatap Sakura tak percaya. 'Ternyata dia memang masih mencintaiku.' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku merasa senang, tapi juga merasa sedih. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja.

'Maaf sakura. Aku terpaksa menolakmu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi karena sifatku.' Hatiku memberontak sangat keras.

Hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya. Membasahi kami yang masih berdiri, terdiam. Dan bersamaan dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan matanya, aku melihat Sakura menangis.

"Maaf, membuatmu menangis lagi." Ucapku pelan. Aku menyesal mengatakannya. Aku membuatnya terluka lagi. Aku membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku saat ini. Hanya saja.. yang aku rasakan adalah perasaanku mulai memudar. Aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih terluka." Kata-kataku tercekat.

"Tapi.. selama ini.. kita masih dekat kan.. Meskipun kita telah lama putus. Orang-orang juga mengatakan kita masih seperti sepasang kekasih."

Aku terdiam. Tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Aku mengerti yang ia katakan. Hanya saja...

"Aku takut, Sakura. Aku takut kau terluka lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuatmu terluka dan melihatmu menangis."

Hatiku sakit ketika mengatakan itu. Sangat menyakitkan ketika melihat orang yang kita sayangi terluka. Terlebih luka itu yang disebabkan oleh diri kita sendiri.

"Seberapapun besarnya perasaanku padamu.. Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan melukaimu lagi. Karena itu.."

Aku tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku. Suaraku seperti tak bisa keluar. Aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka lebih dari ini.

"Heemm.. Aku mengerti.." Suara Sakura memecah derasnya hujan.

Sakura menatapku mataku, dalam. Aku bisa melihat betapa terlukanya ia karena sifatku.

"Maaf. Justru aku yang telah melukaimu. Dan terima kasih karena telah memikirkanku, Sasuke. Aku mengerti."

'Tidak. Tidak, Sakura. Aku lah yang bersalah. Aku lah yang melukaimu.' Hatiku terus memberontak. Tapi, aku tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap matanya.

"Pada akhirnya kita hanya saling menyakiti.. Dengan berpisah, mungkin rantai itu akan berakhir. Begitu kan?"

Aku bisa melihat senyum kecil di wajah Sakura. Sakura berusaha tegar. Aku tahu itu.

Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menguatkannya. Tapi, aku tetap tak bergerak. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sasuke.."

Aku menatap wajahnya. Tapi tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulut ini.

"Sayonara.."

'Sayonara?'

Aku tercekat. Sakura benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkanku?

Aku tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

Tapi, mungkin ini yang terbaik. Sakura tidak akan terluka lagi karena sifatku. Sakura tidak akan menangis lagi.

'Maaf, Sakura.. Maaf.. Karena aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku.. Terima kasih atas segalanya..'

**.**

**AOZORA YUI**

**.**

Dan kisah cinta dua orang yang sama-sama tak ingin saling menyakiti, berakhir dengan segala perasaan yang tak terungkapkan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, musim pun berganti. Begitu pula dengan perasaan dan orang-orang. Semuanya berubah, dan tak akan kembali.

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Oneshoot lagi hahhahaha.. padahal fict yang sebelumnya juga belum selesai..

Huueee... Tasuketee..

Kali ini fict nya lumayan panjang ya hehehe..

Jarang-jarang lho, Yui bikin fict sepanjang ini..

Dan Yui biasanya cuma nulis fict pas galau aja, makanya jadinya angst semua T^T

Maafkan Yui T^T


End file.
